happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Route Dime-ty Three
Route Dime-ty Three is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring #Pop Featuring #Cub #Cuddles #Lumpy #Disco Bear Appearance #Giggles #Petunia #Toothy Plot Pop and Cub are walking in the desert, thirsty. Suddenly, they see a vending machine. Pop put his hand in his pocket, and got out his last dime. But Pop accidentally drops his piece, which rolls away. Pop starts to run after it. Cub follows him, but he falls down and a car crushes his legs. While chasing it, Pop accidentally shoot in the piece. This one flies away and bounces on various things and even cut two poles which are connected to a power cable. The pole falls to the right of the road. A convertible car arrives with Giggles, Petunia, Toothy and Disco Bear in it. Disco Bear puts his head out of the car to enjoy the air. But the bear doesn't see the power cable, and it beheads him. Always to the rescue of his dime, Pop gets in a truck with wooden logs in the back. His fastness make the wooden logs detach off the truck, bad luck for Cuddles who is behind the truck. The rabbit miraculously manages to avoid the wooden logs. The logs crash into Giggles's car and the band with. Cuddles heaves a sigh of relief for avoiding the wooden logs, before he realizes that he's on the rails of a train. A train passes at this moment, killing him. Pop sees his piece flying everywhere. At this moment, he thinks that he can finally get his piece back. After bouncing on a cactus, the piece goes right to Pop. This one, for not being touched, takes Cub like a shield, cutting his legs by the way. The dime crash into Cub's eye, perforating his eye and killing him. Pop takes off his piece of Cub's eye, without worrying about the death of his son. Pop gets out of the road to buy a soda but he gets hit by Lumpy's car. Lumpy gets out of his car to see who he hit and sees Pop's dime. He takes it and returns to his car without caring for Pop. Pop gets up and start crying. Before the episode ends, a wood roll impales Pop in the face. Moral The only way to amuse some people is to slip and fall on an icy pavement. Deaths #Disco Bear gets beheaded by a power cable. #Giggles, Petunia and Toothy are crushed by a wooden log. #Cuddles is run over by a train in his car. #Cub's eye gets perforated by a dime. #Pop's face gets impaled by a wooden log. Injuries #Cub's legs gets crushed by a car. #Pop gets hit a car. Trivia *There is some Final Destination references in this episode. **The name of the episode, Route Dime-ty Three, is a reference to the Route Twenty-Three (Route 23), the place of the major accident of Final Destination 2. **Wooden logs falling of a truck is also a reference of Final Destination 2. **Cub's death is similar to Samantha Lane's death in The Final Destination. *This is the second episode writen by Flippy the French with only canon characters. The first was Surgeon Stupid Category:Season 61 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes